Reduxi
by Taisi
Summary: This time, their visiting counterparts were younger, smarter, and a lot better at disappearing into thin air and shadows than the previous ones had been. "We're here looking for our sensei," the little Leo told them. "Maybe you could help?" (2k3/2k12 crossover. "Turtles Forever" tag.)


"What the- " Raphael grabbed the nearest turtle by the arm without thinking, face contorting in frustration. "You _gotta _be kidding me. Again?"

But the eyes that turned up to his were wide and blue, in a freckled face, and before Leonardo had time to finish saying, "Raphael, wait- " he was hit from the side, fast and sharp, and the turtle in his hand was wrenched away. Gritting his teeth, forcing himself not to stagger as his brothers came up beside him, he glanced down to be met with a pair of snapping green eyes.

"They're not the same guys we met before," Donatello said quietly from behind him, but Raphael had figured that out already. Little Red was crowding Orange back behind him, keeping a wary eye on the larger ninjas, sais at the ready in both hands. At his other side, a purple-masked turtle was spinning a bo staff, looking grim and unrepentant.

_So he's the one who nailed me_. _Kid has a good arm. _

"I dunno who you guys think you are," Red bit out, furious and scathing in a way that made Raphael freeze; the little guy sounded the way _he _did, when he was scared out of his mind, "but nobody lays a hand on my brother and walks, y'hear me? I'll- _"_

"Raph, enough." A shadow detached itself from the dark under the fire escape, and cool blue eyes cut through the night whole seconds before Raphael could make shape of the turtle they belonged to. "This is a rescue mission, not a free for all."

"But this guy just- "

"I'm okay," Little Orange piped up, rotating the shoulder Raphael had wrenched and flashing a bright smile. "You know what they say, can't keep a good turtle down."

"That's not what they say, Mikey."

Little Blue had a single sword out, and moved to put himself in the front of the little group at the same time his brothers sank a few paces back. There was an easy formation falling into place, and Blue seemed ready to wait for one of Raphael's brothers to speak, calculative and quiet.

"I like these ones," Raphael decided at that point, folding his arms. "They're not _half _as obnoxious as those goons from before." Little Blue tilted his head, interest darting through his eyes like minnows, but shot a sharp glance at Leonardo when the latter took a step forward.

"My name's Leonardo," he said, voice calm and smooth. "And these are my brothers, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael."

It was his easy tone that probably rankled the little battle-ready turtle, who blinked and let his sword sink a few inches. "Uhh," he tossed a quick look over his shoulder, and got nothing but blank looks and shrugs back. "Yeah. Same. All of the above." After a long moment, he sheathed his sword and approached another step cautiously. "We're here looking for our sensei. Maybe you could help?"

"We could definitely try," Leonardo said firmly, and offered his hand for a shake.

And he must have felt brave when he felt his brothers move in behind him, because it wasn't until they did that Little Blue put his hand in Leonardo's.

* * *

><p>"You're not Master Splinter," Purple blurted, then promptly looked mortified as Splinter raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Not your Master Splinter, perhaps," the rat conceded. "But Leonardo tells me that's the reason you've come to our world?"

Blue nodded. "Our sensei was taken in a light that came off the Technodrome. Donnie was able to rig up a- I dunno, a _thing _that helped us follow him here." His hands curled into fists, and he made himself as tall as he could as he continued, "Look, we won't get in your way, I swear. We just have to find him. I understand if you don't have the time or resources to- "

"Hey, hold up, little dude," Michelangelo cut in, moving past Splinter to kneel and put himself at Blue's eye level. Blue looked taken aback at the gesture, and Red shifted irritably behind him. "We're practically family, y'know? And family don't leave family hangin'. We'll help you find him."

Raphael couldn't help but think the kid was cute, the way his face lit up. And then Orange was peering over Blue's shoulder at the older Michelangelo, all wide eyes and candy colors, and Michelangelo grinned like he literally couldn't help it.

"You'll really help?" Purple asked quietly, fingers plucking nervously at the wrapping on his staff. "We don't even know where to start."

_They're just kids, _Raphael thought, with a pang that he couldn't shake despite his crossed arms and the frown on his face. _Lost little kids looking for their teacher._

"We really will," Donatello said, and smiled when Purple's face brightened, too.

Red didn't budge the whole time, unhappy and uncomfortable and out of his element

"Then let's get on it," he growled. "Sensei could be in trouble, we should be out looking for him _now_."

"_Keizoku wa chikara nari,"_ Blue said quietly, and he looked very much like a leader as the other little turtles turned to him with wide, grave eyes. "Master Splinter says "perseverance is strength." We have to be patient and come up with a plan. We'll find him."

Orange was already smiling, put at ease by the resolve in Blue's voice, and bumped Red with his hip. "It'll be okay, Raph. We'll bust in there and drop those Kraang like they're hot! They'll never see us comin', bro, we're bringin' all new turtle power to the party, they'll be like- " He pulled the most ridiculous goggly-eyed face Raphael had seen to date- impressive, given how long he'd lived with Michelangelo- but it worked; Red broke and cracked a grin.

"Sounds promisin' when you put it that way, little brother."

"Heck yeah, dude!" Orange giggled, and blinked up with happy blue eyes when Purple leaned in with a wide Science-Stuff-Smile that Raphael would know from his own brother anywhere.

"Mikey's right! The Kraang from this world have no idea we're even here, or what kind of training we have! There's no way they'll be able to anticipate us!"

Blue was grinning with them by now, the enthusiasm radiating off them in almost palpable waves, and when they moved as one to beam up at the older turtles, even Red turned with them, as eager and excited as the rest.

And Raphael could see it in his brothers' faces; they were sold, their eyes and faces soft and fond. Donatello nodded, giving them a thumbs up that had them cheering, and Leonardo said, "Now _that's _something we can work with. Let's see what you kids can do."

It was like a flip had been switched, as their dimpled smiles angled into smirks and they cast a few sidelong glances at each other.

"Mikey," Blue said, and without another word Orange was throwing down his arm and the little turtles were lost in a sudden burst of purple smoke.

When the thick screen cleared seconds later, they were gone.

"Cool," Michelangelo said a moment later, and Raphael thought that summed it up pretty well.

* * *

><p>Those baby ninjas took "stealth" to a level Raphael had never seen before. He was pretty sure he could only catch the whites of their eyes glinting in the shadows when they wanted him to, and they made vanishing into thin air look like a walk in the park.<p>

"They're smart," Leonardo said quickly, swords at the ready. The overhead lights had gone out, so Purple must have found the breaker. "They know we have size and strength on them, so they won't come at us head-on. Their master trained them well." He smiled, sharp and fast, and Raphael felt himself grin back.

"Don't he always?"

_"Booyakasha!" _

Orange was upon them suddenly, whipping his nunchucks like an old pro and driving Leo back a few feet until he regained his footing; before he could bring down a sword, though, Orange sank back into the dark and was gone.

"Mini-me's amazin'," Mikey crowed, and Raphael rolled his eyes with some good humor. Leave it to Mikey to take the losing end as a compliment.

There was a faint breeze on his arm, displaced air, and Raphael moved quickly, leaping up and over Purple as he struck down with his bo.

"Not landin' another hit on me, baby-Donnie," he said with a smirk. Purple's red eyes looked mischievous for a split second, then he rolled away and vanished.

Blue struck out then at Donatello, and Red was right behind him, bearing down on Michelangelo from above. At the same time, Raphael was face to face with beaming blue eyes as Leonardo ducked Purple's swing.

"You sure struck a nerve with Raph," Orange sang-song at him, bouncing away out of arm's reach before Raphael could put his proximity to use. "He doesn't like you at all."

"Oh, yeah?" Raphael kept an eye on the little turtle's movements, waiting for a slip or a tell. So far all he could see were quick feet and a limber body, and a bottomless energy that matched his Mikey's to a T. "Well, you know what they say about first impressions. Don't think he's too happy 'bout the way I grabbed you back there."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. Raph's a big softy, y'know, you should see him- "

"Mikey, _I can hear you."_

Orange giggled, unperturbed, and struck out with a length of chain Raphael only ducked with a second to spare. The weighted end caught his shoulder, and he hissed; unprepared for the way Orange's eyes doubled in size at the sound.

It was a practice spar to size the kids up, not a serious fight- and that's why Raphael grinned at him, rotating his arm, to show him there was no harm done. "That's a neat toy you got there."

Through the dark room, Orange's grin still lit up his face like sunshine. "It's my _kusarigama. _Does your me not have one? Cause he totally should have one, it's _awesome." _

He spun the scythe around his head like it was a wind wand, and from the other side of the room, Blue called out, "Focus, Mikey."

"No, I think it's safe to call it here," Leonardo replied, and held up a hand at Purple, who only straightened from his crouch when Leo did. "You've got a good reach with that bo. And strong accuracy, too, you know right where it's gonna land every time."

Orange slammed into Purple's side, chains trailing carelessly behind him. "He's stupid awesome with that thing. Once, he used it to vault off this roof to grab the landing skid of this helicopter that took this girl- "

Without looking, Purple wound his arm around Orange's head to cover his mouth with a wrapped hand, and about that time Red and Blue joined them. Blue bumped knuckles with Orange, grinning at him, and Red slung an elbow on Purple's shoulder to lean his weight against him comfortably.

"Little Raph came at me like a whole entire herd of rhinos," Michelangelo laughed. "I'll be feeling the sting in my arms for a week." And maybe it was just the soft spot Red seemed to have for his orange-banded brother, but his eyes didn't cut quite as sharply when he glanced up at the older Mikey.

"You're all- very competent," Leonardo said, and laughed at the looks they gave him. "No, I mean that well. We actually recently met some counterparts that, um. Weren't your _textbook _ninjas."

"I don't think any of us are _textbook _ninjas," Orange said gibly, straight-faced. "What with the ooze and the halfshells and the awesome one-liners."

"I'll give him that," Donatello agreed from somewhere distant, as the lights came back on overhead. He trotted back to join them, dusting his hands, and continued, "We can probably start working up a plan. All we have to do now is find your teacher. Donatello," he smiled, "can I see the device you made to get here? We can probably rig it- "

"- Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" The two purple-masked turtles shared a grin and quipped in unison, "I _did." _

"And as for you, little bros, maybe ol' Mikey can whip you up something to eat? We'll need our strength for this epic rescue mission." Michelangelo grinned at Red and Orange, who shrugged and beamed respectively, both following him agreeably to the kitchen.

"Come on, Leo," Leonardo said kindly. "Let's go talk to Master Splinter, and figure out what our next move should be. Coming, Raph?"

"Nah, I'll hang out with the kids in the kitchen," Raphael said, "make sure Mikey doesn't feed 'em garbage." Blue was following him with his eyes, and looked a bit at a loss to see all his brothers split up so quickly and effectively. It compelled Raphael to turn around and face him fully, treating him as seriously as he knew how. "Listen, little Blue. I ain't gonna let anything happen to your kid brothers. Like Mikey said, family is family- and as far as I'm concerned, they're my kid brothers, too. Capiche?"

It took Blue a minute to smile, but when he did it was well worth waiting for. "One and the same," he chuckled. "Mine has a hard time saying he cares, too. But I appreciate it." He held out his fist, the look in his eyes warm and fond. "Raphael won't let me down."

It was just a fist bump, but it felt sort of like a gift, and then both Leonardos were headed away. There were raised voices and laughter drifting from the kitchen, and after a moment spent recollecting himself, Raphael followed the sounds.

"Leo being a mother hen?" Red asked without looking up, chin propped up in his hand where he sat at the table, watching the two Mikeys work. "He does that."

"Don't I know it." Raphael pulled the chair out next to him and sank into it, wondering if it was progress or the opposite that Red didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. "Alright, Red. We got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to handle the kid so rough back there. I gotta Mikey o' my own, and I know what he means to ya. Better than anybody else could, I get it."

That had Red's attention, cautious green peeking at him from narrow eyes. Raphael couldn't fault the kid for being wary, but from one Raphael to another, this was as good as a heart to heart.

Slowly unwinding himself and sitting up straight, Red drew his eyes back to the laughing turtles making dinner. His Mikey was standing on a footstool to reach the counter, and was regaling the older Michelangelo with a wild tale about mutagen, ice cream and a stray cat, his face the brightest thing in the room.

"We'd never hurt 'im," Red said quietly. "We'd never let anybody hurt 'im."

When he flicked those vibrant eyes back, there was understanding and a darting forgiveness Raphael had to squint to see; but it was there, and that was enough.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute," Blue said suddenly, sharp and next to angry. "What do you mean we aren't going in?"<p>

Raphael knew this plan spelled trouble the instant Leonardo laid it out. Being asked to sit on the sidelines of their own rescue mission was bound to cause treason in the ranks.

"It's not that you aren't each skilled warriors in your own rights," Leonardo began, raising his hands in what he probably meant to be a calming gesture. "But we need to get in and out, fast, and my team has the homefield advantage."

"And my team has every other advantage," Blue said coldly. "What's your point."

_Lost 'em, _Raphael thought, regret weighing heavy in his chest at the way the four little turtles recoiled from Leonardo's careful approach, keeping a cautious, closed distance between their group and his.

"Mikey," Blue said quietly, and Orange raised his hand, a little egg-shaped bomb already between his fingers.

"Bummer, dudes," he mumbled, eyes steely and hurt, and threw his arm down; and he and his brothers did a vanishing act through the purple smoke screen for the second time that day. But Raphael could guess they wouldn't be playfully hiding in the rafters this time.

"That went well," he said dryly, and Leonardo rubbed a hand over his face. "I told you, they wouldn't want any part of a plan like that. We wouldn't either. It's their Splinter, Leo."

"And they know exactly where they're going," Donatello said, something iron in his voice as he drew up a video on the monitor. "I'm tracking their shell ce- uhh, their T-phones. They're not wasting any time."

"Probably cause they think we're comin' after 'em," Raphael replied, watching a disheartened Michelangelo glumly eye the spot the kids had vanished. "And they're right. We ain't lettin' 'em go this alone."

"No, we're not." Leonardo stepped up beside Donatello, eyes narrow and focused. "Change of plan, guys. We're improvising."

* * *

><p>"No, stop!" Purple screamed, but Raphael's foot came down a second later and flashing alarms lit the place up like Christmas. Bars flew down over the doors, effectively keeping the older turtles out, and the younger turtles in.<p>

"Just great," Red hissed, and put an arm out to keep Orange behind him. "Leave it to grownups to think they know best and _ruin everything."_

"Hey man, we're not that old!" Michelangelo called out, as he strained against the bars. "And we're here to help!"

"Well you've done great so far," Red snapped, eyes flashing as he glanced back at them sharply. "Really, what would we have done without you."

"I dunno," Orange muttered, twirling a pair of nunchucks. "_Win _maybe."

"Enough, guys. We know Master Splinter is on the second floor." Blue pointed at the landing a story above their heads. "Donnie, you get up there and see if you can find him; and do whatever it takes to get him out. We've got your back, however long you need."

Purple nodded, and traded quick looks with his brothers before leaping up to use the wall as a springboard. Flipping neatly onto the second landing, he disappeared down the corridor.

The room was filling with Kraangdroids, and the remaining three turtles formed a tight cluster, shell to shell to shell, weapons at the ready and faces fierce.

"We just have to hold them off," Blue said quietly. "No heroics. We wait for Donnie and sensei."

"'kay!"

"Got it."

_"Go."_

* * *

><p>Orange and Red were falling; the older turtles could see Blue's eyes widen from across the room, two pinpricks of scared, icy blue. Raphael strained against the bars, gritting his teeth as Red wrapped his arms around Orange and curled around him, bracing himself to take the brunt of the impact and spare his baby brother what he could.<p>

"God, no," Donatello whispered faintly, but Orange had other plans.

He flung a length of chain with what looked like all the strength left to his arm. The weight on the other end caught a beam and wrapped around it several times over, and they stopped falling with such a mighty jerk that Orange actually cried out.

"Probably wrenched his shoulder," Raphael hissed, heart doing some complicated jig in his chest as relief-concern-frustration went to war for dominance. "What kind of move was that?"

"A move that saved their lives," Leonardo returned without missing a beat, and somewhere behind them Michelangelo was murmuring, "Come on, mini-me_, come on_."

"Raph," Orange gasped out, and Red nodded, reaching over him to grab the chain; then waited for Orange to haul himself up and wrap his good arm around Red's neck from behind, piggy-back style. "Don't drop me, man," he ribbed, and Red scowled.

"Don't gimme that crap. Just hold onto me, little brother, you ain't fallin'."

"Guys," Blue called out, sounding so relieved it hurt. "You alright?"

"Fine!" Orange called down cheerfully, his smile taking the crushing weight in the atmosphere and dispelling it, slowly and surely. "You said no heroics but we just can't help ourselves. Woah, Raph, watch the scythe your hand is like scary close- "

"Oh, shell- "

Red's grip on the _kusarigama _fumbled as he tried to avoid pressing his arm against the blade and they slipped. Blue already had a wince on his face; at less than half the height this time, the fall wouldn't kill them, but it would definitely hurt.

Then- so quickly the older turtles weren't really sure what it was they saw- a rush of brown and maroon plucked the boys neatly out of thin air, and seemed in the next second to be setting them down safely on the robot-littered floor.

The tall creature had barely let them go before they- and Blue, and a giddy-looking Purple- were flinging themselves at him with a cry of _"Sensei!"_

"You're okay!"

"We were freaking _out- "_

"I'm so glad- "

The long arms that folded around them were nothing if not loving; and the rat's brown eyes were soft and fond.

"Master Splinter," Donatello murmured, plucking a wire at random as he stared through the bars at the strange- and somehow familiar- incarnation of their father. The absent-minded addition to his collection of cut fuses did the trick, and with a hiss the bars came up and the flashing lights died. He blinked, stared at the cords in his hands, and muttered, "You've _got _to be kidding me."

They had the tall Splinter's attention now, and Raphael felt himself lock up at the assessing gaze that swept over himself and his brothers. But whatever it was Splinter was looking for, he must have found it. He offered them a smile and an acknowledging nod, before returning his attention to the cluster of mutants clinging like barnacles around his waist.

"You have much to tell me, my sons," he told them gently. "But this is not the safest place for such a talk."

It took his turtles a moment longer to draw back, and despite their skill at ninjutsu, and the eerie way they could disappear into air and shadow, and the weapons strapped to their hips and shells, they looked like nothing more than eager, happy children as they smiled up at him with an amount of trust and adoration Raphael didn't know they were capable of.

"Hai, sensei!"

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"We can't go home until I've recalibrated the dimensional portal stick."

"Until then," Leonardo said, quiet and with his eyes fixated on the Splinter that stood whole inches taller than him, "you're welcome in our home."

"Welcome like a hole in the head," Red muttered, and Orange giggled.

* * *

><p>The two Splinters sat drinking tea for a long time, talking in low, quiet voices. Raphael guessed they were trading stories, and both fathers spoke with a warmth and affection that had the red-masked turtle rubbing the back of his head and pretending like he hadn't heard.<p>

The kids had proved they weren't the type to hold a grudge; the Donatellos were tinkering away on the glorified flashlight, the Leonardos were going through different katas, and Michelangelo had once again earned his way back into Red and Orange's good graces. They were spread out with him on the floor next to a ridiculous pile of comics and snack foods.

Rolling his eyes, Raphael dropped next to his brother and snagged the comic book out of his hands. Mikey called him a jerk and punched him in the shoulder, already reaching for another book out of the stack, and from where he was leaned against Orange's plastron, Red smiled.

* * *

><p>"My sons," the tall Splinter called out, and eight heads snapped up from various places in the room; the older turtles looked away again immediately, flustered. With another knowing smile, the rat amended, "My children. Donatello has assured me the device is ready; it's time to go home."<p>

Red stood, working a kink out of his neck, and Orange rolled off his back and onto his knees, springing up with a bounce. Blue bowed to his older counterpart, eagerly sheathing his swords over his shoulder and rushing to catch up with his brothers as they gathered around their master.

"I'm glad we found you, sensei," he said, and Splinter placed a hand on his head.

"I never doubted you would."

"You guys ready?" Purple asked with a sideways grin; pleased and proud as his little family beamed at him, he flipped a switch and the device lit up. The older turtles didn't know what they were expecting, but it wasn't for their counterparts to turn and face them with almost-matching smiles.

"Thank you for all your help."

"It was really cool to work with you!"

"It's been real, dudes!"

Red met Raphael's eyes through the light that was becoming blinding, and said, "Keep 'em safe."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>"They were only here for a day but I miss 'em like crazy," Michelangelo said, swinging the weighted chain out to the side and focusing hard on the target Leonardo had rigged up for him. "They knew their stuff, dudes, can you imagine what they'll be like when they get bigger?"<p>

"It would be nice to see them again," Donatello agreed, from where he sat watching Mikey's progress with his new _kusarigama. _"Under, you know, better circumstances next time."

"I wonder what their world is like," Leonardo mused, mostly to himself. "Probably not as gritty as Turtle Prime- they were too bright and breezy. Maybe it's like ours."

"One thing's for sure, they see a lot of the bad stuff," Raphael conceded firmly. "They went into that fight with the Kraang with their backs to the wall and didn't blink when the odds turned against 'em. But despite that, they still got their cheer and their quirks, they got a carin' father." He glanced over to find his brothers smiling at him from their various places in the room, and after a moment he smiled back. "And they got each other, too.

"Whatever kinda world they went back to, they're alright. And I'd bet ya anythin' that world's a lot better off now that they're home."


End file.
